Let Go
by Tourmaline91
Summary: Songfic one shot Ulrich's parents have died two years ago, however he hasn't exactly given into the fact that they're gone. Can Yumi help him open up?


**A/N: I'm making a song fic, hooray! Sorry for not updating my other stories…I am taking a small break. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor "Let Go" by Frou Frou.**

**

* * *

**

His stress and stubbornness is driving her crazy. Always locked in his inner conscience, not letting anyone set him free. The chaos that lingers around, the problems that caused such a mishap in his world seemed to have taken over. She wanted to show him…that there was more to life than sulking every damn second of the day over ridiculous and life turning issues. She wanted to show him, how to live.

_**Drink up baby down**_

_**Are you in or are you out?**_

_**Leave your things behind**_

_**'Cause it's all going, off without you**_

_**Excuse me too busy you're writing your tragedy**_

_**These mishaps**_

_**You bubble-wrap**_

_**When you've no idea what you're like**_

"Ulrich please, would you come with me?" Yumi whispered pleadingly at him. He was sitting on his bed, re-living hard to get over moments in his life. These memories wouldn't let him be.

" Why…what's wrong with me?" He asked himself, forgetting that a living being was currently in the room.

"Ulrich…what happened to your parents was an accident…I know you miss them dearly, but you have to understand that locking yourself in your room won't change anything; it's been over two years." Yumi answered reaching for his hands, his cold hands. She holds on tightly and glares at him.

"That doesn't quite answer the _why_ part of my question." He mumbled, and then noticed that she was staring at him. Ulrich hasn't cried nor shown any emotion ever since his parents died, he was afraid that the pain from giving in and accepting that they were gone would take too much out of him. However, he didn't realize on how much pain he gave out the people surrounding him.

"Please come with me?" Yumi tried asking one more time.

**_So, let go, let go_**

_**Jump in**_

_**Oh well, what you waiting for?**_

_**It's all right**_

_**'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**So, let go, l-let go**_

_**Just get in**_

_**Oh, it's so amazing here**_

_**It's all right**_

"Where are we going in the first place?" Ulrich asked. Yumi took his question as a 'yes'.

" Outside…come on." She smiled taking him to the front door.

"No, are you crazy it's raining mad outside, and besides it's way too late…it's too dark." Ulrich said taking a step back.

"So what if it's raining…besides it's not late it's early, almost one a.m.," she stated.

_**'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**It gains the more it gives**_

_**And then it rises with the fall**_

_**So hand me that remote**_

_**Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow?**_

_**Such boundless pleasure**_

_**We've no time for later**_

_**Now you can't wait**_

_**your own arrival**_

_**you've twenty seconds to comply**_

They drove into the thundered endless raining early morning, since the windshields were so blurry Ulrich couldn't see the where they were exactly. All he knew was that they were taking a trip, taking a trip to god knows where. However, he trusted Yumi; he knew she wouldn't take him somewhere unfamiliar.

Then they arrived, Ulrich still did not know where he was until the car stopped and he stepped out of the car. He noticed there were tombstones everywhere…all of which covered in cold rain. Ulrich knew what Yumi was going to do…he quickly tried to get into the car but she locked him out. Soon his grief took over his body and he began to walk away from the car. Yumi quickly got out of the car, and went after Ulrich.

"Ulrich wait…stop!" She yelled while running. Her shoes were being drenched with dirt and fallen wet rain; however, she didn't seem to care.

"Yumi why, why in the world are you doing this to me!" He yelled at her.

"Because…you need to learn how to let go, and this is the only way. Hiding it isn't doing to make it go away. Please…come with me." She didn't wait for an answer this time; Yumi just took his hand and walked him to his parent's graves.

The sky was a navy blue with a tint of white due to the thunder. The car lights were still on which brightened and highlighted the graves in a bright gray.

Ulrich read the engraved words repeatedly slowly taking it in. It was hard enough to live without them, now he has to deal with the pain they left behind for him to soak in. Ulrich bent down and placed his hands on the soil. Yumi watched him breathe and stare at the ground, and then he began to dig in fingers into the earth in irritation.

_**So, let go, so let go**_

_**Jump in**_

_**Oh well, what you waiting for?**_

_**It's alright**_

_**'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**So, let go, yeah let go**_

_**Just get in**_

_**Oh, it's so amazing here**_

_**It's all right**_

_**'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

So many moments in time flashed through his mind in a split second, all repeating it's self. It was like watching a movie of his parents throughout their whole time from the time they were living, starting from his birth.

Then he realized…they were gone. Only to live in his heart, his pain endured heart. He opens his eyes as if for the very first time, actually seeing what was around him who was beside him. He turned to her.

_**So, let go, so let go**_

_**Jump in**_

_**Oh well, what you waiting for?**_

_**It's alright**_

_**'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**So, let go, yeah let go**_

_**Just get in**_

_**Oh, it's so amazing here**_

_**It's all right**_

_**'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

The falling moisture came to a stop when it reached to her face, slowly dripping down onto the surface. The freezing temperature from the rain turned her cheeks fluorescent pink and her lips rosy red, she had her eyes closed however had her head tilting towards the sky. It was as if he saw her for the first time in those two years.

"Yumi" he whispered. Startled, she snapped out of it, turns to him, and saw that he was giving her a weak simile.

" Yes?" she asked weakly.

_**In the breakdown**_

_**'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**The breakdown**_

He stood up and reached out a hand for her afterwards. Then turned to face her, and gave Yumi a weak simile. She looked at him inquisitively.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He stroked her cheek and carefully he pulled her into an embrace.

"I will be alright don't worry…….thank you." He whispered.

_**So amazing here**_

_**'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown

* * *

**_


End file.
